Le Ravin
by Fe Clochette
Summary: Ceci est la traduction de la fic "The Abyss" par Azure Lightening .Romance Saori
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et Toei animation.

Ok, cette fic est sur les sentiments de Seiya pour Saori. Plus tard, il y aura peut-être d'autres chapitres. Ceci est ma première fic, alors soyez gentils. R&R!

Le Ravin par Azure Lightning

Seiya:

Je suis assis au sommet du ravin, et je regarde le soleil se coucher. C'est mon passe-temps favori, depuis que je suis revenu de chez Hadès. Cela me rappelle chaque bataille que j'ai menée dans ma vie . Je me souviens des nombreuses fois où j'ai risqué ma vie , les nombreuses fois où j'ai sauvé la sienne . La sienne... mon grand amour, ma raison d'être. Saori. Je la détestais tellement quand j'étais enfant, et maintenant je suis désespérément amoureux d'elle . La vie est étrange ... Chaque fois que je viens ici , je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle . Après tout, c'est le ravin où je l'ai sauvée de Jamian et Shina. Cette nuit-là est spéciale pour moi , parce que c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais . Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ...

(Flashback) Je suis piégé . J'ai le bras cassé, Jamian et Shina sont prêts à me tuer, et la seule issue est le ravin devant moi . Je regarde Saori, un sourire aux lèvres en la regardant dormir , comme un ange. Mon ange...Elle a tellement changé , depuis la stupide fillette qui me battait quand j'étais petit ,à une jeune fille douce et mature . Alors que Shina et Jamian se rapprochent, je réalise que je dois faire quelque chose , vite, ou Saori sera en GRAND danger. Soudain, j'entends sa voix douce. " Les étoiles sont belles...". Ses yeux encore ensommeillés brillent alors qu'elle regarde le ciel. "Tu es réveillée !" Je souris , soulagé. "Seiya...", elle murmure, souriant aussi .Je me sens fondre . Pendant un bref instant , j'oublie même que Shina et Jamian sont là, et nous regardent .Mais ils me font vite revenir à la réalité. "Pégase, tu ne peux pas t'échapper! Donne- moi la fille , maintenant!" hurle Jamian . Je regarde dans le ravin devant moi. Il a l'air très profond , mais c'est la seule solution. "Saori..." Je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille prendre le risque. Elle a l'air de remarquer mon appréhension. En serrant un peu ma main, elle me regarde d'un air rassurant . "Seiya, j'ai confiance en toi." C'était l'encouragement dont j'avais besoin. Nous nous étreignons et je commence à marcher vers le ravin . Le vent froid souffle sur mon visage. Je la serre contre moi et saute. J' essaie de mon mieux de protéger Saori de notre chute imminente, retournant mon corps pour rester sous elle , et qu'elle ne sente pas l' impact. Ses bras m'enserrent . Je la regarde, ses yeux sont fermés et son visage contre ma poitrine . Je plonge le mien dans ses cheveux et l'étreint plus fort. Bientôt nous allons atteindre le fond du ravin . A chaque seconde qui passe, je suis de plus en plus sûr que je ne veux pas la perdre . Et, définitivement, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est Athéna. Malgré l'obscurité, je vois le sol approcher. Je ferme les yeux, attendant l' inévitable. Mais, avant d' atteindre le sol, ma tête heurte une pierre .Je suis traversé d'une douleur épouvantable. J'ai l' impression que tout mon corps explose. Ma prise sur le corps de Saori se relâche et mes bras la laissent aller . Juste après ça , mon corps heurte le sol. C'est comme si un poids d'une tonne écrasait mon corps. J' essaie de rester conscient , mais c'est plus fort que moi . J' espère que Saori va bien.. Je me réveille à l' hôpital, et elle est là, m' attendant... "Seiya!", elle s'exclame , m' enlaçant , des larmes roulant le long de ses joues . "Je suis désolée ! C'est entièrement ma faute !", pleure -t-elle . Je passe mes bras autour de son dos . Un profond soulagement me vient, voyant qu'elle n'a rien de grave. Je lui soulève le menton et regarde dans ses yeux bleus. "Tout va bien, Saori. J'étais conscient des risques de sauter de cette falaise. Il n' y a pas à être désolée. S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas...", je lui dis , en essuyant doucement ses larmes . Elle a un grand sourire et m'étreint , plus fort cette fois . "Merci , Seiya...". (Fin du flashback)

Cette nuit ressemblait à un rêve. Et ,en parlant de rêves, je me souviens d'un , pendant que j'étais inconscient. Dans ce rêve, Saori se réveille et court dans ma direction. Elle me prend dans ses bras , me remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie . Ses yeux sont pleins d'amour... Elle se penche de plus en plus près, et... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ensuite. Le rêve change soudainement, un tourbillon d' images et de voix prennent la place de ce qui ressemblait à un rêve parfait .Pendant un bref instant, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne rêvais pas. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai pensé qu'elle était vraiment là et qu'elle allait m'embrasser. Mais , malheureusement , c'était juste un autre rêve... Un rêve semblable à tous ceux qui me hantent chaque nuit. Des rêves avec elle ...Des fois ils me font retourner à mes batailles précédentes , comme celle avec Dorbal et ses Guerriers Divins. Elle tombe de la statue d' Odin et je la rattrape dans les airs. Alors que nous atteignons le sol , je lui demande si elle va bien . "J'aurais toujours confiance en toi, Seiya." Elle sourit , rassurante . Cette partie est vraiment arrivée . Mais dans mes rêves, ça va plus loin. On continue de se regarder, sans dire un mot. Ma main lui caresse tendrement la joue. Je rapproche son visage du mien, elle ferme lentement les yeux... Nos lèvres se rencontrent en un baiser , long, passionné , qui fait disparaître le monde entier autour de nous . Et c'est alors que je me réveille en tombant du lit, réalisant que ce n'était qu' un rêve... Un rêve qui n' arrivera jamais. Jamais. C'est si frustrant de savoir que la personne que j'aime le plus ne ressentira jamais la même chose pour moi. Je l' aime, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, mais nous ne serons jamais ensemble . Après tout, elle est Athéna, la déesse de la Sagesse et la Justice qui, pour autant que je sache, n'est pas autorisée à tomber amoureuse. Combien de fois ai-je souhaité que je pouvais oublier qui elle était, la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire combien je l'aime ! Mais je ne le ferais pas. J'ai peur que, si je le faisais, elle ne veuille plus jamais me revoir. C'est pourquoi je ne lui dirais jamais mes vrais sentiments. Mieux vaut souffrir sans son amour que sans son amitié .Je ne sais pas si elle m'aime. Mais je l'aimerai toujours.


	2. Saori

Disclaimer: Bon , comme d'habitude. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas , et bla, bla, bla.

( Traduction des commentaires de Azure Lightening comme la dernière fois )

Note de l' auteur: Salut tout le monde, pardon du retard. J'aurais voulu poster ce chapitre avant , mais vous savez , l'école me prend beaucoup de temps . Ce chapitre est sur les sentiments de Saori pour Seiya. Ca peut ressembler BEAUCOUP au premier chapitre, mais c'est parce que j'écris leur point de vue sur le même sujet: La lutte avec Jamian. Je vais sûrement ajouter d'autre chapitres à celui- ci, alors pas d'inquiétude. Ces deux-là ont trop souffert , ils méritent d'être ensemble (aïe , la dèche! J'ai dévoilé la fin!).Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, et pour tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait , faites-le s'il vous plaît! Avec assez de paroles (ou d' écriture , si vous préférez). En avant pour l'histoire...

Le Ravin par Azure Lightning

Chapitre 2

Saori:

La journée a été épuisante. Maintenant je me prépare à aller me coucher et prendre un peu de repos . Je m'approche de la fenêtre et regarde le ciel. C'est une belle nuit étoilée. Les étoiles... Elles me font toujours penser à lui . Seiya, ma 'Flèche Etoilée'. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aimerais quelqu'un au point où je l'aime. Quelle ironie... De tous les gens de la terre, il fallait que je m'éprenne de lui. Lui, qui me détestait quand nous étions enfants . Je ne l'en blâme pas. Je dois l' admettre, j'étais une vraie plaie. Quand j'étais petite, je n'ai fait que compliquer sa vie qui était déjà dure . Et maintenant je suis amoureuse de lui... Aujourd'hui, il ne me déteste plus. Il me traite parfois même en amie. Quelquefois je pense même qu'il ressent quelque chose de plus. Je ne sais pas... Peut-être est-ce juste une illusion. Il est vrai qu'il a risqué sa vie pour me sauver bien des fois . Comme la nuit où Jamian est apparu...

(Flashback) La dernière chose dont je me souvienne est d'avoir été attaquée par les corbeaux. Puis tout est devenu noir. Alors que je reprend conscience, j'ai une sensation de chaleur et de protection. J' ouvre les yeux, et la première chose que je vois sont les étoiles. "... sont belles..." je laisse échapper dans un murmure. "Tu es réveillée!" dit une voix familière. Je redresse la tête pour voir le propriétaire de la voix. "Seiya..." est la seule chose que je réussis à dire. Son sourire est si beau, il me donne le vertige. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis, mais aussi longtemps que je suis avec lui, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce que je ne savais pas , c'est que nous avions de la compagnie. Une voix désagréable me tire de mes pensées. Voilà donc celui qui m'a kidnappée. Il y a aussi une femme qui porte un masque avec lui, ça doit être Shina... Malgré son masque, je ressens une énorme haine qui émane d'elle. Mon regard revient sur Seiya. Il a le bras cassé, et il a l'air épuisé. Il y a une falaise derrière nous. Devant nous, un ravin. Je m'aperçois que Seiya le regarde aussi. "Saori...", je le regarde dans les yeux. Je sais que c'est la seule façon de s'échapper, mais c'est trop risqué. Je ne veux pas qu'il se blesse plus gravement qu'il ne l'est déjà . De toute façon, si nous restons là, il mourra certainement. Nous risquons de mourir aussi si nous sautons, mais nous avons peut-être une chance. Et du moment qu'il est avec moi , tout ira bien. "Seiya, j'ai confiance en toi." je dis , serrant sa main. Il acquiesce et marche vers le bord du ravin. Je frissonne en sentant le vent froid sur ma peau. Seiya m' étreint, remplaçant le froid par sa chaleur. Je l'étreint aussi , et nous sautons. Nous tombons de plus en plus vite. Je presse mon visage dans la poitrine de Seiya, mes bras le serrant plus fort . Je sens ses bras me serrer aussi , son visage plongé dans mes cheveux. Si seulement nous étions ailleurs, si seulement nous n'étions pas en danger... Alors je pourrais profiter de la sécurité que m'apportent ses bras forts autour de moi. Mais maintenant , tout ce que je peux faire est prier que tout finisse bien et que nous nous en sortirons vivants. Une larme coule de mes yeux alors que je pense à ce qu'il vient de faire . Il risque sa vie juste pour me sauver. Seiya... Je suis désolée de te plonger dans toute cette souffrance... S'il te plaît, pardonne –moi ...Et alors que je ressens sa présence , sa chaleur, il n'y a qu'une chose à laquelle je peux penser: je t'aime ...Et alors , je perds connaissance à nouveau. Quand je me réveille , c'est déjà le matin. Je me retrouve environnée de fleurs. Qu'est ce je fais là ?C'est alors que je me souviens . Les corbeaux , le ravin , Seiya... Seiya! Où est-il? Que lui est –il arrivé ?Je regarde autour de moi , et je le retrouve allongé sur le sol rocheux, inconscient. Je cours désespérément dans sa direction , qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver? Je relève sa tête , un filet de sang coule le long de son visage. Je l'essuie , mais ça ne cesse pas de couler. Oh , Seiya... Alors que je le regarde, inconscient, une soudaine pulsion me vient. Mes mains caressent son visage, son cou et ses épaules. Mes sentiments effacent ma raison , alors que j' approche son visage du mien , nos lèvres séparées par quelques millimètres... "Qu'est –ce que tu fais?", dit une voix familière. Je me retourne et vois Shina, qui semble très en colère. Elle saute du rocher où elle se trouvait et viens vers nous . " Fille stupide. Eloigne -toi ! Je dois le tuer!". Mais je ne bougerais pas . Si elle veut tuer Seiya, elle devra me tuer aussi . "Alors? Tu ne bouge pas? Bien ! Je serais ravie de vous tuer tous les deux ! ". "Shina, attends !". Jamian apparaît , porté par ses corbeaux. "Shina, que fais tu ? As –tu oublié que je dois ramener la fille au Sanctuaire? Maintenant , sois gentille et viens avec moi , veux –tu ?" Je regarde Seiya, toujours étendu sur le sol. Seiya, tu m' a protégée jusqu' à maintenant. C'est à mon tour de te protéger .Même si ça doit me coûter la vie...Je me redresse , accrochée à ma résolution. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils me fassent changer d'avis. "Dépêche-toi! Je n'ai pas tout mon temps !" crie Shina, marchant vers nous. Mon cosmos brille tandis qu'une aura dorée m'entoure. "Comment !" hurle Jamian. "Cette fille a un cosmos?". " C'est impossible! Même un chevalier d'or n'en aurait pas un pareil!" crie Shina . "Je... je ne peux pas bouger ! Corbeaux , à l'attaque !" Mais ils ne bougent pas. Au lieu de m' attaquer , ils pourchassent Jamian. La colère de Shina augmente, alors qu'elle court vers moi . "Pourquoi toi espèce de ..." Soudain , Hyoga et Shun apparaissent . Jamian est jeté dans le ravin , et Shina s'enfuit . Juste comme je pensais que les choses s'arrangeaient , Cappella et Dante arrivèrent , et furent vaincus par Ikki. Avec l'aide de Hyoga et Shun, nous sommes arrivés à l' hôpital. Le jour suivant , Seiya ne s' est toujours pas réveillé . Je m'assieds sur son lit , détaillant son visage . Un bandage est autour de son front, un autre sur son bras cassé . Je tends la main et touche celui autour de sa tête. Je frémit en pensant à toute la douleur qu'il a dû endurer . Les larmes n'en finissent plus de couler sur mes joues. Je l'aime tellement, pourquoi faut-il que je lui inflige une telle souffrance? Quelques instants plus tard, je le sens reprendre conscience. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort , de joie pure . Mes yeux brouillés de larmes se fixent sur les siens. "Seiya!" dis-je , le serrant dans mes bras. "Je suis si désolée, c'est entièrement ma faute !". Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer encore plus .Ses bras entourent mon dos , m'étreignent doucement . Soudain , une de ses mains me prend le menton , relevant mon visage .Je regarde dans ses yeux bruns . Si beaux, si pleins d'attention et de tendresse... Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite quand il parle . "Tout va bien , Saori. J'étais conscient des risques de sauter de cette falaise . Il n'y a pas à être désolée . S'il te plaît , ne pleure pas …" dit-il, ses mains essuyant gentiment mes larmes. Je le serre plus fort, mes sanglots se calment , la peur et la tristesse dans mon cœur étant remplacés par un sentiment rassurant , chaleureux. "Merci , Seiya". Je t'aime... Je pourrais rester comme ça pour toujours. Sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, sa respiration , au même rhythme que les miens ... Mais les bruits hors de la chambre me font revenir à la réalité . Je vais à l' extérieur pour trouver Hyoga, qui me dit que Ikki est retourné à l'Ile de la Reine morte . Entendant cela , Seiya se rue hors de la pièce, pour aller aider son frère . Est-ce que ces batailles finiront jamais? ( fin du flashback)

Depuis que nous sommes enfants ,je sais que je ressens quelque chose de différent pour lui. Au début , je pensais que c'était de l'antipathie . Après tout , il était le seul qui ne m'obéissait pas . Mais quand il est parti , j'ai compris ce que c'était. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, à ce qu'il faisait , s'il allait revenir . Dans mon monde doré , où chacune de mes volontés m'était accordée , il était le seul à me faire revenir sur terre. Il était le seul à me montrer que je ne pouvais pas tout avoir . Cette fois je n'aurais pas son obéissance. Je me demande si j'aurais jamais son amour... Je pense que non . Seiya mérite quelqu'un de mieux , quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas à être secourue toutes les 5 minutes. Comme Shina. Ou Miho... Je pense qu'il ne me verra jamais comme Saori, la femme qui a besoin de son amour, mais comme Athéna, la déesse qui a besoin de sa protection. Peut-être que je ne veux pas savoir quels sont ses vrais sentiments . Oh, combien de fois ai-je souhaité me jeter dans ses bras et lui dire les trois mots que je veux si désespérément lui entendre me dire ! Mais... Et s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Je serais incapable de le regarder en face à nouveau ! C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il ressent . Ignorant la vérité , je peux toujours espérer. Je peux toujours rêver qu'il m'aime et qu'un jour il viendra vers moi et m'embrassera comme si sa dernière heure était venue . Je ne veux pas briser cette belle illusion. C'est pourquoi je ne lui dis pas ce que je ressens.

La suite bientôt …


	3. Rose et larmes

Le Ravin par Azure Lightning

... Pensées Exprimées "..." Paroles Exprimées

Chapitre 3

Roses et larmes

Le jour suivant , Seiya marchait dans les bois près du manoir Kido. C'était un beau matin de printemps . Il s'assit sous un arbre et ferma les yeux , profitant de la chaleur du soleil et de la brise fraîche dans ses cheveux , quand il sentit la présence de quelqu'un qui approchait .Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Saori qui marchait au hasard dans la forêt . Seiya ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant . Elle portait une robe bleu ciel sans manches qui s'arrêtait juste sous ses genoux . Sans s'apercevoir de la présence de Seiya , elle s'arrêta , les yeux fermés et les bras croisés , profitant de la splendeur que la Nature offrait.

Une présence familière attira l' attention de Saori. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit une belle rose blanche. Elle cligna et vit que Seiya était devant elle, tenant la rose, remplissant ses oreilles de son rire joyeux . Elle prit la rose, avec un sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de Seiya. Il était aussi chaud que le soleil et envoyait des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale , comme la brise fraîche.

"Seiya, qu' est ce que tu fais là ?", demanda –t-elle .

"La même chose que toi , je suppose.", répondit-il . "Profiter de la chaleur du soleil." Et de la chaleur de ton sourire...

"Je vois. .. Veux-tu marcher avec moi?" S'il te plaît !

" Oui , pourquoi pas ." Bien sûr ! Tu n' as pas à le demander deux fois !

Ils marchaient côte à côte , sans dire un mot. Finalement , Saori se décida à rompre le silence.

"C'est une belle journée ..." spécialement parce que tu es ici avec moi...

"Oui, c'est sûr ..." mais pas aussi belle que toi .

"Alors, Seiya, comment vont les choses?"

"Heu, bien, je pense..." dit-il . Saori n'était pas convaincue par ces mots .

"Tu es sûr? Je ne vois pas beaucoup de conviction dans ce 'bien' ."

"Et bien... pas vraiment." dit-il , se grattant la tête.

"Alors, où est le problème ? Ou bien c'est un secret ?"

Seiya remarqua l'inquiètude sur son visage.

" Ce n'est pas un secret . C'est un problème de coeur, tu sais ..." dit-il , un peu embarrassé . Le problème , c'est que je t'aime et que tu ne peux pas m'aimer .

"Pourquoi , tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?" demanda Saori , ayant peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

"En fait, oui." Répondit Seiya en rougissant.

Saori sentit son cœur se briser en deux . Elle essaya de son mieux de retenir ses larmes.

"Et ? Quel mal y a –t-il à être amoureux ?" dit –elle, évitant son regard.

"Il n'y a pas de mal . C'est juste que je suis sûr que cette personne ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime." dit-il , regardant au fond de ses yeux . "Et je n'étais pas supposé ressentir cela pour elle, d'ailleurs."

"Pourquoi ? Miho est une fille tellement gentille, aimable, prévenante..."

"Hein ? Qu'est – ce que tu dis ?" demanda Seiya sans comprendre .

"C'est Miho, n'est-ce pas ? Celle que tu aimes ." Seiya ne put s'empêcher de rire .

"Non, ce n'est pas Miho. Elle est plutôt une sœur pour moi ."

"C'est Shina, alors ?"

"Non plus . Ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi était juste l' obligation de suivre les règles du Sanctuaire. Je suis heureux que tu aie aboli cette loi du 'aime ou tue'." dit Seiya en souriant.

"Qui est-ce , alors ?"

Seiya regarda profondément dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait dissimuler sa tristesse en se noyant dans ces clairs lacs bleus.

"Je ne peux pas le dire ." dit-il , en rougissant encore plus . "Tout ce que je peux dire est que cette personne est la femme la plus fabuleuse que j'aie jamais rencontrée. Elle est bienveillante , ravissante , douce , aimante , courageuse , intelligente ,généreuse , belle... Les mots ne peuvent pas exprimer combien je l'aime." dit -il, la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

"Elle a beaucoup de chance d'être aimée de toi ." dit Saori , évitant son regard intense.

Ils arrivèrent à un lac , et Saori décida de ne plus poser de questions, ou elle se mettrait à pleurer . Elle s'assit au bord du lac et ferma les yeux , espérant que le vent ferait envoler la peine de son cœur . C'était au tour de Seiya de briser le silence.

"Alors , qu'est ce que tu as fait dernièrement ?"

"Oh, juste m'occuper de la Fondation. Tu sais , aller à des réunions ennuyeuses, vérifier les comptes , j'ai besoin de vacances . Tant qu'il n'y aura pas de méchants pour essayer de me tuer ..."

A ce moment-là , Shiryu arriva. Il vit Seiya et Saori parler ensemble et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils feraient un beau couple, pour sûr.

"Je ne vous dérange pas ?" Seiya se retourna et vit son meilleur ami .

"Hé, Shiryu. Qu'est –ce que tu fais là ?" demanda –t-il .

"Marcher, méditer, comme d'habitude. Mais tu n'as pas répondu . Je vous dérange ?"

"Pas vraiment . En fait, je pense que je devrais y aller. Au revoir !" dit Saori , alors qu'elle s'éloignait , suivie par une paire d' yeux brun profond. Seiya ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en la regardant disparaître dans les bois .

"Alors , Seiya... Qu'est ce que Saori et toi faisiez ici ?" Shiryu sourit d'un air entendu .

"On parlait." Dit Seiya d'un ton neutre .

"Je vois . De quoi ?"

"Heu.. De choses en général..." Seiya était très mal à l'aise avec les questions de Shiryu.

"Et ces 'choses en général' , ce ne serait pas quelque chose comme 'je t'aime'?" Shiryu sourit de nouveau.

"Oh non, Shiryu , pas ça . Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas lui dire !"

"Pourquoi non ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?"

"Si , mais…" Seiya réalisa soudain la phrase de Shiryu et ce fut comme si le plafond lui tombait sur la tête. "COMMENT…COMMENT LE SAIS- TU ?" Shiryu sourit à son ami.

"Seiya, tout le monde le sait. Même le chevalier le plus dévoué n'aurait pas fait ce que tu as fait pour la sauver .Et la façon dont tu la regarde. C'est évident que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle . Et c'est aussi évident qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi." Quand Shiryu dit ces derniers mots ,les yeux de Seiya s'agrandirent .

"Elle quoi ?" Seiya ne pouvait pas croire ce que sont ami venait de dire.

"Pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu es aveugle ou quoi? Elle t'aime aussi !" Shiryu commençait à s'impatienter.

"Mais je ne peux pas ... elle ne peux pas ... je veux dire , c'est impossible ! On ne peut pas être ensemble!"

"Et pourquoi pas?" répondit calmement Shiryu.

"Elle est Athéna, on ne peut pas s'aimer!" Seiya commençait à se désespérer.

"C'est vrai . Tu ne peux pas aimer Athéna, la déesse. Mais tu peux aimer Saori, l'humaine . Seiya, Athéna est la déesse de la Justice et de la Sagesse. Ce ne serait pas de la Justice si Saori, en tant qu' humaine, n' avait pas le droit d'aimer." fit judicieusement remarquer Shiryu.

"Oui , tu as peut-être raison. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle m'aime! Je veux dire , je l'embêtais toujours quand nous étions petits !" gronda Seiya avec frustration.

"Elle aussi . Et maintenant tu es fou amoureux d'elle."

"Je ne comprends pas ... Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'elle m'aime?" Shiryu soupira. Son ami pouvait être vraiment lent à la compréhension parfois.

"Chaque fois qu'elle est avec toi , elle est différente."

"Qu'est –ce que tu veux dire par 'différente '?"

"Ses yeux brillent, elle rougit , son expression change. Et il y a autre chose..." Shiryu n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il fallait continuer ou pas .

"Autre chose ? Quoi ?" dit Seiya , exaspéré.

"Et bien … Il y a ce que Shina m'a dit récemment..."

"Shina? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu te dire à propos de Saori?" Seiya était au bord de la crise d' exaspération.

"Calme toi. Tu es trop nerveux. Je vais t'expliquer. Shina m'a dit ce secret parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de devoir le dire à Saori, toi, ou se taire, et elle me l'a dit ce qui devait être la meilleure chose à faire . Je suppose que je devais te le dire , de toute façon."

"OK, et quel est ce secret?"

"Tu te souviens que, juste après que je sois devenu aveugle, tu t'es battu contre un chevalier d'argent ?"

"Tu veux dire Jamian?" Le cœur de Seiya battait de plus en plus vite .

"Oui , le chevalier du Corbeau. Saori et toi avez sauté d'une falaise , pas vrai ?"

"Oui." Seiya ne pouvait pas oublier cette nuit. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait être encore plus inoubliable .

"Et bien, Shina m'a dit que le matin après que vous ayez sauté, elle a trouvé Saori qui allait t'embrasser," les yeux de Seiya en sortirent presque de leur orbite "et l' a interrompue avant qu'elle ne t'embrasse vraiment."

Seiya était abasourdi. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Saori avait essayé de l'embrasser? C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Ainsi , le rêve qu'il avait eu cette nuit était réel après tout ...

"Alors, Seiya," Shiryu interrompit ses pensées "après ce que je t'ai dit, tu penses toujours qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?"

"Shiryu, j'ai gagné ma journée ! Tu peux pas savoir combien je te suis reconnaissant." Seiya souriait comme un enfant au premier jour des vacances.

"De rien , Seiya. C'est à ça que servent les amis."

Saori chercha un endroit d'où Seiya ne pouvait pas la voir . Elle toucha la rose qu'il lui avait donnée , mais se piqua accidentellement à une épine. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Une douleur immense s'était emparée de son cœur , comme si une flèche du Sagittaire venait d'être tirée dans sa poitrine. Jamais dans sa vie elle ne s'était sentie aussi triste . Seiya ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment présumé qu'il l'aimait , mais au plus profond d'elle même elle avait toujours espéré qu'un jour il lui déclarerait son amour. Maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité , ses rêves étaient brisés .

Elle savait que son amour pour Seiya était véritable. Le fait qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre ne pourrait pas changer ça . Seiya, pensa –t-elle , touchant la rose à nouveau ça ne fait rien si tu ne m'aime pas ... Je t'aimerai toujours. Une autre larme lui coula des yeux alors qu'elle retourna au manoir .

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Triste, hein? Ne vous en faites pas , ça finira bien. Vous avez vu la petite case là ? Alors s'il vous plaît , Review! ( ah ça oui , bonne idée ! Fée Clochette)


	4. La vérité

Disclaimer: Le vieux refrain. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas . Ils sont à Masami Kurumada .

Note de l' auteur: Je sais ,j'ai promis que je mettrais moins longtemps à uploder ce chapitre. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis du temps .Encore. Comme je le disais avant , l'ordinateur que j'utilise pour écrire cette fic est HS , et m'a causé quelques problèmes les semaines passées . Je sais que c'est chiant d'attendre des semaines la fin d'une fic, et que vous êtes morts de curiosité de savoir ce qui se passe après . Désolé! Alors, en avant pour l'histoire. C'est le chapitre final. Au chapitre 3, Seiya a découvert que Saori a essayé de l'embrasser quand ils ont combattu Jamian. Saori, d'un autre côté, est déprimée parce que Seiya a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un , et elle croit que ce n'est pas elle. Comment vont-ils faire avec leurs découvertes ? Lisez et vous verrez ! Et s'il vous plaît , R&R!

Note de la traductrice : Je vous fais pas languir plus...

Le Ravin

par Azure Lightning

Chapitre 4:

Cette nuit-là , Saori ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ses pensées dérivaient toujours vers Seiya. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à toi , alors que je sais que tu ne m'aime pas ? Cette femme que tu aime , elle semble si parfaite , je n'ai aucune chance! Elle se leva du lit, s'habilla et alla dehors. Peut –être qu'un peu d'air frais me fera du bien ...

Seiya ne pouvait pas dormir non plus. Les révélations de ce jour étaient trop incroyables. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde l'aimait aussi. Il se remémorait tous les moments où ils avaient été ensemble. A présent qu'il savait ses vrais sentiments , ces moments spéciaux le devenaient plus encore. Il fronça les sourcils en se rappellant qu'il avait failli la perdre pour de bon dans la bataille avec Hadès. Et si j'étais mort ? Je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de lui dire mes sentiments! Il commença à penser à toutes les fois où il aurait pu la perdre: Arès, Eris, Poséidon, Hadès... pour ne citer qu' eux. Maintenant que son sommeil était complètement envolé , il décida de sortir faire un tour . Lorsqu'il arriva dehors , il vit une familière et adorable silhouette debout dans la lumière de la lune ...

Saori regardait le ciel étoilé. La pleine lune brillait sur son beau visage, la brise froide de la nuit soufflait sur sa peau nue . Elle laissa échapper sans s'en rendre compte :

"Si seulement tu étais là avec moi ..." murmura-t-elle .

"Qui?" dit une très familière et adorable voix derrière elle .

Saori se retourna et sursauta en voyant la personne avec qui elle voulait si désépérément être , debout avec ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant. Elle rougit un peu en réalisant qu'il l'avait entendue.

"Bonsoir , Seiya. Heu... qu'est-ce que tu fais- là ?" demanda-t-elle , essayant de changer de sujet. Seiya rit un peu et dit:

"Je pourrais te poser la même question." Il avait une expression inquiète. "Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir , alors j'ai décidé de faire un tour. Et toi?"

"Je ne pouvais pas dormir non plus..." dit-il , regardant le ciel "C'est une belle nuit..."

"Oui ..." elle trembla un peu et dit "mais ces nuits ont tendance à me faire peur ..." Seiya leva un sourcil.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda –t- il .

"Je ne sais pas ... Je pense que c'est parce que j'ai été kidnappée par ces corbeaux pendant une nuit comme celle-ci ..." expliqua-t-elle , se souvenant avoir été emmenée par les oiseaux de Jamian. "J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un me guette dans un coin, prêt à me tuer , ou à m'amener à son maître, quelque chose comme ça..." Saori frissona à l'idée de faire face à un ennemi à nouveau .

Seiya passa un bras autour de ses épaules , la serrant contre lui . Une telle proximité faisait battre le cœur de Saori de plus en plus vite . Elle pouvait ressentir sa présence , sa chaleur... La tenant toujours , Seiya prit doucement le menton de Saori et regarda au fond de ses yeux.

"Il n' y a pas de quoi avoir peur . Je te l'ai dit , je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal , jamais." dit-il , fermement mais tendrement. Elle se sentait faiblir sous son regard intense . Seiya passa doucement son pouce sur ses lèvres. Saori avait l'impression qu'elles étaient en feu. Ses mains caressèrent tendrement son visage . Il la rapprocha de lui , leurs lèvres séparées par quelques millimètres...

Subitement , Saori se retira tout à coup , l'air très en colère.

"Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne laissera personne me faire de mal , quand tu es celui qui me blesse dans mes sentiments ? Je t'aime, mais je sais que tu aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Arrête de jouer avec mon cœur !" elle se retourna et courut dans les bois sombres.

Seiya était sans voix . Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Saori avait réagi ainsi. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? C'est alors qu'il se souvint. Ce matin dans la forêt . Il lui avait parlé de la femme qu'il aimait . Elle pense que j'ai parlé de quelqu'un d'autre! Bien sûr! Seiya , tu es un idiot! Sachant cela , il se rua dans les bois pour trouver Saori.

Saori atteignit le lac où ils avaient été ce jour-là. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux et tombaient dans l'eau . Elle regarda les étoiles et murmura.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi joue-t-il comme ça avec moi ? Ne voit-il pas combien il me blesse? Je l'aime tellement ..." alors qu'elle disait cela, elle sentit une paire de bras forts entourer sa taille , et une voix grave murmurer à son oreille.

"Je t'aime aussi." Elle se retourna pour voir le propriétaire de la voix . Seiya était là, ses mains toujours autour de sa taille , une expression de regret et d'amour sur le visage.

"Saori..." Il essuya les larmes sur son visage . "Je suis désolé . Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer comme ça . Je t'aime , plus que tout . Tu es celle dont je parlais ce matin ."

"Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit alors ?" elle essaya de son mieux de ne pas se noyer dans son regard .

"Je sais que j'aurais dû , mais j'avais peur que tu ne refuse mon amour . Mais ensuite j'ai parlé à Shiryu, et il m'a convaincu de te dire ce que je ressens. On a failli se perdre tant de fois , je ne pourrais pas vivre sans t'avoir exprimé mon amour . Je pense vraiment ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ." Il caressa tendrement son visage et continua. "Tu es belle, intelligente, généreuse , douce, je suis fou de toi . Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi." Dit-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens, une tendresse indescriptible dans la voix . Le cœur de Saori commença à battre violemment dans sa poitrine .

"Seiya..." elle passa ses bras autour de lui dans une profonde étreinte, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Seiya l'enlaça fermement à son tour . Saori releva la tête et regarda profondément dans ses yeux bruns. "Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ? Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde, depuis que nous sommes enfants. Tu es mon étoile filante, ma raison d'être! Tu es fort , beau, noble, courageux, bon, déterminé, je t'aime et j'irais dans la tombe n'ayant aimé que toi!" Un torrent d'émotions submerga Seiya. Il regarda longuement la beauté devant lui et murmura d' un ton grave, presque grondant.

"Saori..." Il posa ses mains sur son visage, le caressa tendrement et la pressa contre lui. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes et elle redressa la tête, l'entraînant dans un baiser tendre et doux . Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait croire que ça arrivait vraiment. Seiya serra le corps de Saori plus fort contre lui , comme pour être sûr qu'elle était vraiment là, pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un autre rêve. Elle se sentait submergée par sa chaleur. Ils se séparèrent à regret et se regardèrent. Saori sentait son cœur frissonner en voyant l'amour brûler dans les yeux de Seiya. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le même amour briller dans ses lacs bleus. Saori posa sa main gauche sur la joue de Seiya, un sourire plein d'amour sur le visage. Seiya prit sa main et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa paume , puis son poignet, son avant-bras, son coude, son bras, son épaule et son cou. Saori sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle en avait la chair de poule. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de Seiya et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine musclée , ses battements de cœur en rythme avec les siens. Elle ferma les yeux et profita du moment qu'ils partageaient . Seiya plongea son visage dans ses cheveux et respira son parfum. Pas même dans ses rêves il ne se serait douté que ce serait si bon , comme les fleurs au matin . Il se nicha tendrement contre son cou , et elle soupira de contentement.

"Si c'est un rêve, je voudrais ne jamais me réveiller..." murmura-t-il dans le vague. Entendant cela, Saori lui sourit amoureusement , puis embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas un rêve... Je suis là , je suis réelle, ce moment estréel..." elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa poitrine, juste à l'emplacement de son coeur .Puis elle rapprocha son visage du sien et murmura , tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens:" Mon amour pour toi est réel." Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, jouant d'un air absent avec ses mèches en bataille. Puis elle déposa de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, son visage, sous sa mâchoire et vers son oreille.

Seiya avait l'impression de se noyer dans la chaleur de ses lèvres. Son cœur cognait vraiment fort, il pouvait difficilement respirer . Ce moment était tout ce dont il avait rêvé et plus encore.

"Non." Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire . Saori fut stupéfaite pendant un instant. Elle interrompit ses baisers et le regarda avec étonnement. Seiya lui sourit avec amour. Il plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui caressa doucement le visage. "Ce n'est pas comme un rêve." Il s'arrêta un instant et dit: "C'est comme le paradis !"

En disant cela, Seiya plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Saori et l'embrassa passionnément .Saori ferma les yeux et l'embrassa avec tout autant d'ardeur. Il fit pencher légèrement sa tête , approfondissant le baiser. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres et il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, l' explorant tendrement , tandis qu'elle en fit autant. Ce baiser brûlant dura pendant quelques minutes, leurs langues se caressant en un moment qui peut être décrit comme pure extase.

Ils se séparèrent avec hésitation pour reprendre leur souffle. Seiya prit la main de Saori et ils s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre. Ils restèrent là , s'enlaçant et regardant les étoiles, aucun d'eux ne disant mot. C'est Saori qui décida de rompre le silence.

"Seiya?" dit –t-elle presque dans un murmure.

"Oui ?" répondit-il, regardant toujours le ciel .

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire." Ses joues rougirent un peu. Seiya la regarda et lui caressa tendrement le visage.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" Saori hésita un peu. Elle regarda le sol et demanda timidement:

"Est-ce que ... est-ce que tu te souviens de cette nuit où j'ai été attaquée par Jamian?"

Seiya ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que le souvenir de cette nuit revenait à son esprit . Il la serra plus fort contre lui et répondit :

"Bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je oublier ?" il s'arrêta un instant puis questionna : "Mais pourquoi le demande- tu ?"

"Heu... Le matin suivant, j'ai ... enfin..." Seiya l'interrompit en lui donnant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Saori fut étonnée de sa réaction, mais ce qui la surprit vraiment fut ce qu'il dit ensuite.

"Je sais." Dit- il simplement . Saori cligna une ,puis deux fois . Seiya savait ? Comment était –ce possible?

"Tu sais que..." Son visage déjà rouge le devint comme le tee- shirt de Seiya.

"Que tu a voulu m'embrasser quand j'étais inconscient ? Oui, je le sais ." Seiya contint son rire à grand peine en voyant le visage stupéfié de Saori . "Shiryu me l'a dit aujourd'hui." A présent elle était déconcertée .

"Comment le sait-il ?" demanda –t-elle , essayant de garder son sang-froid .

"Shina lui a dit ." expliqua simplement Seiya. Avant qu'elle ne se fasse une fausse idée, il continua. "Ne t'en fais pas , elle ne l'a dit à personne d'autre. C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait me le dire ou pas , alors elle a demandé à Shiryu de le faire ." Voyant l'inquiétude quitter son visage, il sourit , soulagé, et passa la main dans ses mèches lavande. "Maintenant, je ne sais pas si je la remercie de l'avoir dit à Shiryu, ou si je lui en veut de t'avoir interrompue. Qu'en dis-tu ?" demanda –t- il , avec une grimace. Saori rit un peu à cette remarque , prit la main qui caressait ses cheveux , et la serra doucement .

"Je pense qu'on devrait oublier ça et rattrapper le temps perdu . Cela –te va –t-il ?" demanda-t-elle. Seiya prit sa main dans la sienne et y déposa un tendre baiser .

"Ca serait parfait." En disant cela , il la serra dans ses bras et déposa de nombreux baisers sur son front, son nez , ses lèvres, redscendant pour se nicher contre sa nuque. Saori rit doucement et l'embrassa aussi. Après près d'un quart d'heure, ils se séparèrent, reprenant leur souffle. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent , ils retinrent leur respiration à nouveau. Presque en transe, Seiya laissa échapper :

"Je t'aime..." Saori eut à sourire à le faire fondre et embrassa le bout de son nez.

"Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. Mais il se fait tard, on devrait rentrer au manoir." Seiya acquiesca et l'aida à se relever. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement au manoir, main dans la main, profitant de la proximité de l'autre.

En arrivant, ils décidèrent de regarder un DVD au salon . Pendant que Saori choisissait le film, Seiya alla à la cuisine chercher du popcorn. Quand il revint, elle était déjà allongée sur le canapé, la télécommande à la main. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue . Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et regardèrent le film.

Le jour suivant, à 6 heures.

Shiryu se leva tôt , selon son habitude. Il se leva du lit en s'étirant et en baîllant, puis alla à la salle de bain . Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et se brossa les dents. Il alla à la porte d'entrée du manoir, pensant que de la méditation avant le petit déjeuner serait bien. Il s'arrêta tout à coup en passant devant le salon. Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce, pour ne pas réveiller le couple endormi . Il eut un petit sourire et alla réveiller les autres chevaliers, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il réussit à réveiller les autres chevaliers sans faire de bruit. Quand tout le monde fut tiré du lit , il les mena silencieusement au salon.

"Ca rime à quoi tout ça , Shiryu?" gronda Ikki. Shiryu leva les yeux au ciel .De tous les chevaliers , Ikki avait été le plus difficile à réveiller.

"Moins fort, tu vas réveiller les tourteraux." Grogna le chevalier chinois.

"Les tourteraux?" demanda Hyoga . Shiryu leur fit signe de se taire et ouvrit la porte lentement. Aucun d'eux , sauf Shiryu, ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Là , sur le canapé, il y avait un Seiya profondément endormi , avec Saori blottie dans ses bras.

"Oh, mon Dieu !" Ban ne pouvait pas cacher sa surprise.

"Finalement !" laissa tomber Shun .

"DEBOUT!" crièrent-ils tous en même temps .

"Quoi!" répondirent Seiya et Saori ensommeillés. En voyant tous les chevaliers autour d'eux, ils en devinrent pivoine.

"Alors, vous vous l'êtes finalement dit!" Hyoga sourit. "Il était temps!"

"Tu vois, Seiya, je te l'avais dit." Fit remarquer Shiryu à son ami . "Tout le monde sait ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre."

Seiya et Saori étaient sansvoix. Aucun mot cohérent ne leur venait.

"Heu…je ... en fait..." fut tout ce qu'ils purent bredouiller .

"Hé les gars, allons nous-en . On dirait que les tourteraux sont trop embarrassés." Comprit Shun . "On va vous attendre pour le petit déjeuner, d'accord?" Ils quittèrent le salon, laissant une Saori toute rouge et un Seiya gêné .

"Bon..." Seiya rompit le silence. "Je pense qu'on aurait dû leur dire tôt ou tard, pas vrai?" Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules , rassurant.

"Oui , je pense aussi..." elle prit sa main sur son épaule gauche et la serra un peu , en lui souriant.

"Je suis sûr qu'ils ne nous ficheront plus la paix à partir de maintenant." Grimaça-t-il. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. "Mais aussi longtemps que tu sera avec moi, tout se passera bien." Saori passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et lui donna une profonde étreinte.

"Même avec Tatsumi?" dit elle malignement.

"Bon , il y aura des sacrifices à faire. Viens, ils nous attendent ." Ils se levèrent du divan et allèrent à la salle à manger.

"Seiya?" dit Saori avant qu'ils ne rejoignent les autres chevaliers .

"Oui?"

"Je t'aime ." Seiya lui sourit et embrassa son front.

"Et je t'aime aussi " dit –il sincèrement.

Fin

Là, c'est terminé ! Quand pensez -vous? Please review!

( Fée Clochette : Trognon pas vrai ? Je vais demander à traduire le 1er chapitre de la suite...)


End file.
